Swtor Smut Stories
by masterbuilder1313
Summary: As title suggests just some smut stories that I thought of while playing SWTOR, read it, like it, hate I don't care just a little something I thought I would put out there.


**AN: Hello people of the internet, it's me and I'm here with another story that pooped into my head, depending on reception, this story could either be just a one shot lemon or multiple chapter lemons on the other characters, three chapters at most. I thought I'd start off with the more popular romance options of this game, for timeline sake this takes place in the break period after SW Chapter 1. Please read and review and like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR, if I did it would be free to play with no subscriber rewards and everyone would get an equal share of everything.**

Chapter 1: Worthy of a Sith Lord

Sensha was a Dathomirian Zabrak with red skin and a recently named Sith Lord, while other non-Sith referred to all Sith simply as "lord", Sensha now truly held the title. He now also had a new apprentice with him, Jaesa Willsaam. He had shown her the true corruption of the Jedi Order and how the Sith were far superior in every way. Things should have been going well, they should have been. Sensha's first companion, Vette, a blue Twi'lek with a sassy mouth, and Jaesa seemed to hate each other since he first brought her aboard, and now it was even worse. Sensha had been given a well needed and deserved break which had been going on for two months now and the girls had been at each other's throats. The thing that they were arguing about made it worse to, the two argued over who should get Sensha. While Sensha couldn't deny that both women were attractive in their own ways, Vette for example had a fantastic ass, while Jaesa had phenomenal boobs. Given time he could probably figure out which of the two he wanted for himself, but they seemed to be making the decision for him. Even now the two were arguing, hell, they were arguing right in front of him and Sensha was 70% certain that the two didn't even know that he was standing right next to them.

"I don't care if your breasts were the best on Alderaan, hell I don't give a damn if they are the best in the whole galaxy. Those will get saggy over time and do you think he'll want to stay with you after your best and probably only good feature starts to fall south?" Vette asked as she attacked Jaesa as the argument between the two heated up.

"Oh well do you think he'll want to stay with you after your ass gets all fat and not in the good way." Jaesa yelled at Vette without even missing a beat in the argument. Sensha simply stood there and watched the two as they went back and forth insulting each other and cursing at each other while they both tried to justify why the other would be the better partner for Sensha. "You think you could give him the pleasure he deserves in bed, you're still a virgin, you don't know anything about sex more than you do about shoveling Bantha shit." What Jaesa said took Sensha by surprise, not what she said about the shit but what she said about Vette, he knew that she was a slave, but he immediately thought that because of that, and because of how attractive she was, that she would have lost her virginity to some perverted master long ago.

"No, you did not just go there. Alright bitch you wanna play that game, I bet he won't want to be with you've been with so many Alderaanian nobles that you've got more diseases down there than there are stars in the sky!" Jaesa gasped at this comment and then the banter got harsher and more personal and Sensha learned more about the two in a few short minutes than he probably ever would have in several lifetimes with them.

The banter went on for five more minutes before the truly surprising thing occurred. "Again, you little blue bitch look at these," and then Jaesa took her top robes off and removed her bra and flashed her boobs out and showing them off. "do you really think that my master cares about ass, he wants to see something like this and the beautiful face that goes with while he pounds into me." Jaesa said as she advanced toward Vette causing Vette to take a few steps back, and after she was done with her rant she made no motion of putting her clothing back on.

"Ok… yeah that's a, um, good point. But," Then without any warning Vette put her hand in Jaesa's pants and began to feel around. "there it is, all used up and loose. Do you really think _my_ master will want to fuck this? He wants it nice and tight, he wants a challenge, and he wants a new experience each and every time." Vette said taking back the ground she'd lost to Jaesa moments earlier with her hands still in Jaesa's pants.

"Y… you li… little bitch! Get… get your hand out of there!" Jaesa said as she while gasping as Vette still moved her hand around Jaesa's crotch. "And what about these tiny thing." Jaesa then grabbed the bottom of Vette's shirt and lifted it up and revealed Vette's, not too small but still growing, breasts. "Sure those will grow over time, but do you think he wants these tiny little things now? He's gonna want a set that's nice and big and round." As Jaesa said this she ten pinched one of Vette's nipples and began to pull on it lightly.

"St… staaahhhop that you cr… cra… crazy bitch!" Vette, difficultly, yelled as the two started to argue again, neither of them removing their hands from where they were or adding and additional clothing, until one of them mentioned telling on the other to Sensha and then they looked right at Sensha and finally noticed that he was there and the two froze in place with expressions of pure terror on them.

"I think it's time I intervened." Sensha said calmly as he walked towards the two of them, and as he did the two of them released their grips on each other and started to make a move towards their clothes until he raised his hand and interrupted, again calmly saying, "No leave yourselves as you are." The girls slowly and shakily moved their hands away from their clothes and towards their sides. "Now you both are very attractive and fine young women." He started to circle the two women as he continued to speak, "Obviously you both want some additional 'attention' from me, but you both seem to think that I can only handle one of you." The two girls began to get confused expressions on their face as Sensha began to move behind them but neither girl dared to look behind them. "Yet, you two seem to forget that I, am a Sith Lord." As he said those words he put both of his heads on the heads of the two girls and used a force technique that he learned on them. Both of the girls felt his presence in their heads as he did something to them, it wasn't painful and neither of them felt threatened by him or what he was doing, but whatever it was, it felt like he was giving them a brain massage. "Hm, so much tension in your minds, but that was obvious based on your screaming match just now, let's see what else is in here." The two girls felt Sensha move deeper into their minds, they still had no problem with what he was doing it just felt odd. "Ah, your fantasies, oh you both have such dirty minds." Both girls, while unable to express their emotions currently were blushing as red as Sensha's skin. "Vette, not sure if this is what you wanted me to do since we first met or if this fantasy came over time, but when you and I were in the tomb on Korriban, you wanted me to force you against the wall and take you then and there. Oh you wanted me to fuck you senseless, so dirty." Vette's skin was turning a dark shade of purple as her deepest, darkest and dirtiest fantasy came out into the open. "Jaesa, you, oh you poor tortured soul, your fantasy is that after our battle and I revealed the truth of the Jedi to you, you wanted me to take you while you were broken and force you to suck me off right then and there, and not only that, you wanted me to do it till you were gagging for air. But that's not all, after nearly choking you to death on my dick you wanted me to forcefully turn you around and place your hands against the wall of the facility and, these are your minds words not mine, rape you in the ass till you had to be carried out because your legs would be dead from how rough I was with you." The two girls were in horror of what they had just experienced, they had seen their wildest fantasies in the clearest of detail, and they were both getting aroused by this. Thinking that it was over, Sensha then said, "But what's this? There's something else in your fantasies, something different in detail, yet identical in concept."

'Oh no, not that dream, anything but that dream!' Yelled Vette in her head as Sensha continued to massage their minds.

'No, no, no, no, no, no anything but that master, please anything but that!' Begged Jaesa in her head knowing what was about to come next.

"You both had a dream where not only did I have sex with you two, but the other was there as well, we had a threesome." Jaesa turned as red as Sensha's lightsaber and Vette turned as purple as a Voss' eyes. "Oh and I did such dirty things to each of you, but that is nothing compared to what the of you had the other do to each other in your dreams. Vette, you had Jaesa stick her fingers into your ass until her entire fist was in your ass." Vette was so embarrassed that Jaesa heard that. "Jaesa, you had Vette suck on your boobs, pinch your boobs, and pull on your boobs till they were red as my skin." Jaesa thought she was gonna pass out since Vette heard that. "I've invade your minds enough for one lifetime, but now that I think we all know each other better, how about we do some talking." He released his grip on their heads and the two walked away a little wobbly and then looked back at their master.

"Master!" They both yelled at him and then they both began to yell different things at him, such as 'How could you do that?' or 'I trusted you why would you do that to us?' Sensha remained calm as the two yelled at him demanding an explanation for the invasion of privacy.

He simply responded, "I did that to show you two that you two are not that different, and that you both have a common interest," He motioned to himself, "and I couldn't stand the constant arguing, so I decided to do something about it." They then both asked what he meant by that and he responded by saying, "Simple, I entered you minds and had you two focused on something else while I did this." His eyes then began to glow red and the two girls lost all sense of anger and they felt weak in their legs as a warm sensation began to build up in-between them.

"Master, we need you." Said both of the girls at once.

"Forget everything I said Jaesa, we can share him, I'm sure he can handle it." Vette said to Jaesa as she moved closer to Jaesa.

"By the Fore yes of course he can, hell I bet he can make both of us come more than once before he even comes a single time." Jaesa said as she started to move towards Vette until she was right on top of Vette and without missing a beat, both of them went into a deep and passionate kiss. It lasted for only a brief time and then the two of them still holding each other in their arms looked at their master.

"My room now." Was all Sensha said as he and the two girls walked towards Sensha's room. As the door closed behind them the two girls walked in front of him and stood side-by-side and awaited instructions from their master. "Now Vette, in your mind I saw that one of your previous masters had you strip the other slaves that he would have sex with. I want you to strip Jaesa as slowly and sexy as possible." Vette simply nodded and moved over to Jaesa before Sensha briefly interrupted, "And give her a deep kiss really quickly." Vette and Jaesa shared a brief but deep kiss before Vette began to touch Jaesa's body all over looking like she was showing off a model or something. Then Vette lifted one of Jaesa's legs and took off her shoes and socks and then did the same thing on the other leg, she then lightly touched around her feet getting tiny moans from Jaesa. Vette then moved up Jaesa's legs wrapping her hands around one leg until she was at her crotch. She then slowly began to unbutton the pants and slowly moved them down her legs, and as she moved them Vette gave a little kiss on one of her legs as she moved down with the pants. Once the pants were completely off she then slowly went back up Jaesa's other leg giving little kisses along the way. Once Vette was back at Jaesa's crotch she then began to play around with Jaesa's underwear. Jaesa was moaning as Vette played with her panties, then Vette grabbed the front and back of Jaesa's panties and began to pull it back and forth. Jaesa moaned as Vette moved her panties back and forth with an increasing force and speed. Vetted did this for about three minutes before taking Jaesa's panties off and then she went up to Jaesa's mouth and put the panties in her mouth and Jaesa began to suck on them. Because of the events earlier Jaesa's top was already off.

"She is disrobed master." Vette said as she still moved her hands around Jaesa's now naked body getting lite moans from Jaesa as a response.

"Very good Vette. Now Jaesa, use your new training to destroy Vette's clothes." Sensha said in his usual calm and collected voice. Jaesa turned to Vette with lust in her eyes and extended her hand out and used the force to slowly tear Vette's clothes off. It took about seven minutes for Jaesa to strip Vette before both girls stood before him in all their naked glory. Sensha slowly rose up from his bed and circled them as he examined both girls with astronomical detail. They were both perfectly flawless; no bumps, aside from their breasts and asses, no blemishes, no pimples, no warts, or anything that would make them unattractive underneath their clothing. "Now that those pesky clothes are out of the way, Jaesa keep those panties in your mouth and don't take them out unless I tell you to," Jaesa nodded slowly as she sucked on her own juices. "Let's have some fun." Sensha said with a devious smile, he then looked over at Vette and had to filter through the hundreds of dirty thoughts going through his head right now, eventually he found one that he particularly liked. He then looked over at Jaesa and said, "Jaesa," he paused as he walked over to her, "I want you slowly finger Vette, and add fingers as you go, and once you're out of fingers, use your fist and then start adding arm length." Jaesa looked at Vette with lust in her eyes as she let out an approving sounding moan, she started to make her way over to Vette but was stopped by her master, much to both of their dismay. "Wait I'm not done yet," he then walked over to Vette and standing right in front of her said, "remove everything below my waist." Vette's eyes lit up with excitement as she heard this command, she wasted no time in taking his boots and socks off and soon removed his belt and threw it to the side and was about to remove his pants when he grabbed her hands and said, "No need to rush, take it slow." Vette, ironically, rapidly nodded her head and slowly slid his pants down his legs. Both girls were already soaking wet, but now juices were dripping down their legs as they saw the massive bulge coming out of Sensha's underwear.

"Oh master," Vette said with eyes fixed on the bulge, "you didn't tell us how big your 'lightsaber' was." Vette said in a sexy manner as she licked her lips in anticipation of events to come, literally. Sensha simply smirked at the comment and then watched as Vette slowly grabbed the edge of his underpants and slowly pulled them down, and relished in the gasping sound both girls made once his 'lightsaber' was out of its holster.

Before anyone could do anything though, Sensha quickly recaptured their attention and started talking to Vette, "Vette get on all fours, on the floor, not the bed." She simply nodded her head and moved herself into position as her master instructed. He simply stared at the young girl for a minute or two and then turned over to Jaesa who was waiting patiently. "Now Jaesa get behind Vette and do as previously instructed." Jaesa nodded her head and got behind Vette and got on her knees and started off slow by inserting her pinky finger into Vette. She moved it back and forth inside of Vette's pussy causing the blue Twi'lek to let out little moans of pleasure. Soon after Jaesa added a second finger into Vette's pussy and continued to move back and forth, but increased her speed now causing Vette to moan a little louder. Then, with some difficulty, Jaesa added a third finger into Vette and increased her speed again, and now Vette looked like she was trying to hold in her screams. Jaesa was about to add her fourth finger but Sensha intervened, "Stop Jaesa," Jaesa did as told but still had most of her hand inside of Vette's pussy. Sensha then walked in front of Vette so that his massive Sith cock was right in Vette's face, he then looked down at her and said, "You know what to do." Vette simply nodded, she was also panting from the pleasure right now, and then took the tip of her master's cock into her mouth. He then looked at Jaesa and nodded his head and Jaesa then placed her fourth finger into Vette, causing her moan right on Sensha's dick. Sensha then placed his hand on the back of Vette's head and slowly moved it forward so that she would take more of him into her mouth. He didn't go very far but then started to move her head back and forth along his cock and eventually he let go and she started the motion on her own. As Vette did this she soon let out what would have been a loud moan had her mouth not ben stuffed full at the time because Jaesa had now just inserted her whole fist into Vette's pussy and was having difficulty as she tried to move it back and forth. Vette was still in shock from the sensation she just felt so Sensha took over again and started moving her head back and forth again, but this time he made her take more in. Within seconds Vette was letting out gurgled gagging sounds as she was choking on Sensha's cock while Jaesa tried to move her fist in and out of her pussy.

Eventually everything came to a stop when Jaesa let out a grunt since she still had her panties in her mouth. "Ah you've reached her barrier haven't you?" Sensha asked as he still moved Vette's head back and forth on his cock. Jaesa simply nodded at her master's question, as a response he removed his dick from Vette's mouth and once it exited she let out a loud gasp for air and began to pant heavily as she rediscovered the wonders of breathing. "That is enough Jaesa remove your arm from inside of Vette." Jaesa nodded and slowly removed her arm from Vette's pussy, and as she removed it Vette let out moans the whole time. Once Jaesa's arm was completely out of Vette Sensha made both girls stand up, which was a very difficult task for Vette especially, and he then looked at both girls. "Jaesa remove those panties from your mouth, but hold on to them and don't say a word." Jaesa did as instructed and took her panties out of her mouth and held them up for her master to see. "Good, now stick them side of you and absorb as much of your juices as you can." Without question, Jaesa did just that, she let out a little moan as she stuffed her own panties into her pussy and moved them around a bit so she could get as much juice as she could. After she felt she got enough she took them out and the panties were drenched and completely soaked with her juices. "Excellent," he said looking at his apprentice's fine work, "now Vette find yours and do the same." Vette scrambled amongst her shredded clothing and finally found her, surprisingly intact, panties and did just as Jaesa had done, within a few minutes both of them were holding their panties completely soaked in their own pussy juice. "Well done, now Jaesa I think Vette deserves to taste you don't you agree?" Jaesa looked at Vette seductively as she moved closer to her and Vette, without even having to be told, opened her mouth as Jaesa lowered her panties into Vette's mouth. Once they were in you could hear the sound of Vette sucking on the panties. "Now Vette why don't we place these somewhere where Jaesa will fully enjoy them?" Vette nodded as Sensha took her panties and turned Jaesa around and made her place her hands against the wall, he then slowly began to stick Vette's panties inside of Jaesa's ass, and with each push Jaesa let out a highly erotic moan. Once they were all the way in Jaesa made a motion to move off the wall, but was stopped by when she felt her master's hands push her back into her previous position, and with a smile on her face she returned to it. Sensha made a few adjustments, he spread Jaesa's legs as far as she could physically take and then he looked over to Vette and made a motion with his head signaling her to move towards him, which she did without question. He then made Vette get on her knees underneath Jaesa so that her head was directly beneath Jaesa's pussy. He then looked at Vette and said, "Vette, you are the cleanup for this activity. You will catch with your face anything and everything that falls out of her pussy. Do you understand?" Vette nodded her head eagerly as she awaited the time to fulfill her role. Sensha then smiled and looked at Jaesa, by the force what a sight it was, he then forcefully grabbed her breasts as he leaned over onto her, causing her to let out a raspy moan, as he then whispered into her ear, "The only reason you should move your hands off of this wall is because you have passed out. Am I understood?" Jaesa shook her head actively as she felt her master's enormous cock rubbing against her entrance, but instead of expecting to instantaneously feel him inside of her, he then said, "I want you to say the words, "Yes master I understand. The only reason that my hands should leave this wall is because you fucked me so hard that I passed out."

Jaesa nearly came at just hearing her master's words, she took a deep breath and then said, "Ye…yes mas…mas…master I un, un, understahhhhand. The, the, the, the ohhhnly re…re…reason thaaahhht my han, han, hands should le…le…le…leave this, this, this wall is be, be, be, beca…beca…because you, you, you FUCKED me so…so…so…so hahhhrd, that I, I, I, I passed out." Sensha nearly came himself as he heard his apprentice struggle to say his sentence back to him, but then again he didn't make it easy for her. He prodded at her entrance and slid his cock back and forth against her pussy, he nearly shoved it all the way into her when she said 'fucked', which is why she said it so loud. Once she finished the sentence though, he let out a little chuckle and then mercilessly shoved his cock into Jaesa's pussy. She yelled in surprise and pleasure as she felt her master's cock fill up her pussy, yet sadly she felt like she would be unable to pleasure him because she could feel that his cock had already filled her all the way, and it was barley one fourth of the way in her. Her fears were quickly dashed however as she soon felt Sensha begin to powerfully thrust into her, each thrust put his dick deeper and deeper inside of Jaesa's pussy, despite how little she should have been able to take. "Ha, Alderaanians must not be very long if you could only take so little of me." Sensha said as he continued to hammer into Jaesa with no remorse. Even if she hadn't been ordered not to speak, Jaesa couldn't even if she wanted to, they had only been at it for less than a minute and already she was out of breath and on the verge of an orgasm, yet she could tell that Sensha was nowhere near the same place as her. As for Vette, her face was already dripping with Jaesa's juices as they poured out of her pussy and splashed everywhere as Sensha mercilessly fucked her. For three minutes Sensha fucked Jaesa and with each thrust his cock slowly got further and further inside of her pussy, to make a long description short, Sensha had torn Jaesa apart, he pussy had been drastically spread from its previous state and she felt like a rag doll right now, not that she cared, even if Sensha hadn't used the force to manipulate their minds this is exactly what she wanted from him, she wanted to get fucked senseless, she wanted to get torn inside out by his dick. Sensha was now about half way into Jaesa when he felt the walls of her vagina clamp down onto his dick, which was accompanied by a loud and erotic moan/yell from Jaesa as she came hard. A waterfall of her juices fell onto Vette and her body now glistened from the liquid that now covered Vette. But even though Jaesa had cum Sensha did not slow down or stop, her pussy clenching down on his dick hadn't even remotely slowed him down. Jaesa's tongue was now hanging out of her mouth as she was panting for air while her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. She couldn't feel anything except her master's dick plowing in and out of her, the only other thing she could feel was her hands against the wall because she wasn't going to disobey her master's command. Three more minutes passed and Jaesa had come again, sending another shower of her pussy juices down onto Vette, who looked like she was in danger of drowning in these juices, and just like last time Sensha was unaffected by his apprentice's orgasm and just proceeded with fucking her.

Twelve minutes later, Sensha was now pounding into Jaesa with the full length of his cock, he had caused Jaesa to cum at least 4 more times, and he was still nowhere close to cumming. As he continued to pound into Jaesa he could feel that she was close to yet another orgasm and so he decided to speed up his pace and increase the power of his thrusts. Jaesa came again but this time it was different because she had moved her hands off of the wall and her head had slumped down as well, she remained upright because Sensha had been roughly holding her breasts so that she would stay upright. Confused he then pulled her back and saw that his condition had come true, he had fucked her so hard that she passed out. To be sure that she wasn't just being disobedient he fucked her until she came again and her eyes remained closed, with confidence he could say that she was fully passed out. Sensha then released her breasts from his grip and then let Jaesa fall to the ground on her own. She landed right next to Vette who Sensha now focused his attention on. The light from the room seemed to shine down directly onto her causing her body to glisten from all the juices that were covering it. Sensha moved down so that he was level with her and said, "Remove the last of my clothing, and remove her panties from your mouth." Vette first removed Jaesa's panties from her mouth and threw them over towards where Jaesa laid passed out on the floor, and then proceeded to remove Sensha's gloves and his chest piece leaving him just as naked as her. Sensha then got up and brought Vette up with him and moved towards the bed. Sensha then laid her down on the bed and took a step back. He then looked at her and said, "Spread those legs." Vette then used her legs and spread her legs as far as they would go, he smirked a bit because she ended up looking like she was in some strange meditation pose. He then moved towards her and placed his face at her entrance, but before he did anything he looked up at Vette's face, which was eager with anticipation of what was coming, and said, "I don't want you to make a noise, not even the tiniest of moans can escape your lips, and if they do, then we will start all over again. And I do mean ALL over, meaning we will wait until Jaesa wakes up and then we will go through all of this again. Do I make myself clear?" Vette nodded her head already following her master's instructions since she didn't want to risk not getting her fair share of pleasure. Sensha then smiled and proceeded to bury his face into Vette's pussy. He started off slow by slowly licking her pussy like it was some sort of treat, since he didn't hear any noises come from Vette he then continued by probing her pussy with his tongue moving it slowly in and out of her for several minutes. Vette wanted to scream her lunges out right now. The pleasure was immeasurable, and she knew that he was going slow just to see if she would break his orders, but she was strong and would not break so easily. Observing that this was not enough to make her moan Sensha changed his tactics, he then moved his mouth to her chest and took her right breast into his mouth and began to suck, lick, and kiss it fiercely, but that was not all, he also had inserted three fingers into her pussy and began to massage her inner walls with those fingers. Vette began to writhe under these conditions, she struggled to keep still from what Sensha was doing to her, but the fact that he was on top of her body made it a little bit easier, but it didn't make it any easier to not yell out her moans then and there. Sensha then took the left breast into his mouth and repeated the process and now he began to move the fingers in and out of her pussy in addition to massaging her interior. Even though he was stronger and bigger than her, Vette was pushing Sensha up from her arching her body because of the immense pleasure she was feeling. Vette felt like she was about to explode from what she was feeling, and she probably would have if Sensha hadn't stopped right then. She looked at him, her face a deep shade of purple from how hard she was blushing and how exhausted she was. He then moved down and got on his knees and grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him so that his cock was right at her entrance. He then looked at her and said, "If you can't contain it, this is the one noise that I will allow you to make, because this will hurt." With that said he then thrusted hard into Vette breaking her barrier quickly. Her cheeks blew up like bubbles and tears began to form around the edge of her eyes as she struggled to keep the scream of pain in. To both her and Sensha's surprise she managed to not make a sound. After that Sensha then proceeded to move his dick in and out of Vette, unlike with Jaesa however, he started off slow because this was her first time. But with each thrust Sensha continued to increase the speed and force with which he fucked Vette. Vette continued to writhe in pleasure as she tried to keep herself from letting out any moans or gasps or any noises of any kind. It wasn't long until Sensha was plowing into Vette like a piston on a machine, just like he was with Jaesa not so long ago. But unlike with Jaesa, Sensha noticed that he effortlessly moved in and out of Jaesa, she was tight to be sure and it was difficult to move, but with Jaesa, it was like trying to put a square peg in a round hole, but with Vette, it was like putting together two perfect puzzle pieces over and over again, they just fit together. At least half an hour passed before Sensha realized that Vette, especially surprising since this was her first time, hadn't cum yet, and he could feel that he was getting close to his climax. He looked down at Vette and saw that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head and the expression on her face showed that she was in heaven. Sensha then picked Vette up, their chests now pressing against one another, and moved her up and down on his cock. After about seven minutes Sensha felt that he was close, he then began to move himself and Vette at a speed that rivaled that of lightspeed and after just a few thrusts, he emptied himself into Vette. While she looked brain dead on the outside, on the inside Vette felt like she was receiving every possible good feeling all at once, and when she came she also felt Sensha cum too. That was a totally different, yet equally good feeling, she felt each spurt of his thick warm cum as it shot into her, she was filled after the first spurt and was already leaking his cum. Sensha shot a total of five spurts into Vette and a small lake of cum had formed beneath Vette. Once Sensha let go of Vette she immediately fell to the side, her head dangling over the side of the bed and her legs covered in cum since they landed in the pool of it, and more was still pouring out of her pussy. As soon as her body made contact with the bed she passed out, Sensha meanwhile was taking in deep breaths as he tried to gain his strength back. Once he had mostly recovered he looked around and saw his apprentice passed out on the floor in a pool of her own juices and he saw his companion passed out with her legs covered in a sea of his own cum. With a large smile on his face he got in the bed and went to sleep with ease.

The next morning:

When Sensha woke up he still saw the same sight that he went to sleep to, the beautiful blue Twi'lek at the foot of the bed, and the beautiful Sith apprentice on the floor of the room. He got out of the bed and went into the bathroom, he quickly relieved himself and then left and upon coming back into his room he found that Vette was beginning to stir and wake up, once she got into an upright position she looked immediately at Sensha. This was the part that Sensha did not think through all the way, there was a fifty-fifty percent chance that what he had done would either still be in effect, or would be gone and never work on them again, he wasn't sure, but what he did know was that he was about to find out. She got off the bed and walked right up to Sensha, he was expecting anything to happen at this moment so he tensed up a little bit. Vette, with a determined look in her eyes, kissed Sensha right on the lips and it was a deep and passionate kiss. After they broke apart so that they could breathe again Vette then said, "I don't know what you did to us but it wore off after you let loose that hose of cum inside of me," Sensha was waiting for Vette to start yelling or hitting him for what he did, "but you don't have to do it again." Sensha's eyes shot open at this as Vette continued, "You can handle both Jaesa and I," they paused the conversation and looked over at the still passed out Jaesa on the floor, "so I am ok with sharing you with her." Sensha smiled eagerly as he pulled Vette into a kiss and moved his hands to her ass causing her to moan as she began to stroke his cock which was starting to harden again. But they both stopped when they heard Jaesa begin to stir and awaken from her sleep.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Was all that Jaesa said before Sensha and Vette explained everything to Jaesa, none of them caring about the fact they were all still naked and slightly sticky from last night's events, and once they had finished Jaesa simply nodded her head and said, "Ok…I think I got it, but I just have one question." They both nodded for her to go on with her question, "How do we decide who fucks when?"

Sensha looked at her and then looked at Vette and then wrapped his arms around the two of them and began to fondle the breast that was on the far side respectively and said, "I was thinking all at the same time." Both girls cooed at the suggestion and both began to stroke his cock now before Sensha said, "Why don't we go take a shower to clean up from last night?" Both girls got up and left him on the bed and went into the doorway of his bathroom and began to make out and then looked back at him and motioned for him to enter the bathroom.

Sensha got up and walked towards the bathroom and when he entered he saw the two most beautiful women he'd ever known making out in the running water of the shower and both of them eagerly waited for him to join them. Needless to say, he didn't have to worry about them fighting over him anymore.

 **AN: And there you have it, have fun jacking off to that because I know that I will. Two more chapters in this series that are going to be based on my personal favorite relationships available in the game, up next will be a male bounty hunter and Mako.:)**


End file.
